1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a duplex complementary carrier, and more particularly to a duplex complementary carrier which is used to carry a flight vehicle.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional carrier is heavy and occupies much space, so it exerts great pressure on the ground or on the road, thus easily destroying the structure and configuration of the road. In addition, the carrier is subjected to great frictional force and resistance when moving on the ground, so it requires much power to drive the carrier.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional carrier.